


I lost the baby

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, but it's really tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: "I lost the baby.” Sam doesn’t even say hello, nor does she mind that she just interrupted the make out scene they were having by Kara's locker room."What do you mean you lost the baby?" Kara with all the strength in the world stops kissing Lena to berate her friend."That I lost the baby!""Sam you had one job!" Kara flicks her best friend in the arm.Sam flicks her back. "Excuse me, but parenthood is a hard job when I'm the one taking care of it while you go out with your mistress!"Or "I suck at summaries and this is just a small HSAU"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 393





	I lost the baby

"I lost the baby.” Sam doesn’t even say hello, nor does she mind that she just interrupted the make out scene they were having by Kara's locker room. There’s laughter from the brunette and a groan from Kara.

"What do you mean you lost the baby?" Kara with all the strength in the world stops kissing Lena to berate her friend.

"That I lost the baby!" Sam yells and everyone in the hall turns to see her and give her sympathetic looks or roll her eyes at her, simply because they knew sooner rather than later, she was going to lose it. She glared at the ones who even went as far as laughing at her.

"Sam you had one job!" Kara flicks her best friend in the arm.

Sam flicks her back. "Excuse me, but parenthood is a hard job when I'm the one taking care of it while you go out with your mistress!" Lena tries to hold onto her laugh because she knows her girlfriend won't appreciate her supporting Sam instead of her.

Lena did warn her though.

"Excuse me!" Kara pokes Sam in her chest, "but I had her all week, and nothing happened, you had her for ONE day and you lose her?"

Sam then looks helplessly for help at Lena who gives her a smirk and shrug. Her best friend is all alone on this one.

"What's up my lovely wife, my lovely wife's mistress and Sam." Lucy then comes bouncing off from the classroom she just came from. She smooches Lena's cheek while Kara directs her glare at her for kissing Lena, while the kissed girl wipes out the excess of lipstick off her with a small smile on her face. "They lost their baby, honey." Lena sweetly says while putting her free arm around Lucy who laughs at them and at the term Lena coined for her from the beginning.

"This is priceless, let me guess, Sam did." At Lena's nod she gives her a high five for being right. There’s twin glares from Sam and Kara but the two brunettes ignore them. "I was just about to tell them, how well we work together and how we're going to ace this test!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Danvers but I'm wifey material for Lena. I don't think you can top this!" She explains with a sweet smile while Lena laughs. The two brunettes’ are lost in their laugh that they miss the silent conversation between Sam and Kara. While Sam points to the giggling fake couple Kara gives her an 'are you crazy look' when it finally catches up to her.

She goes over Sam and hugs her midsection while Sam imitates the pose Lena has with Lucy. "So tell me Lane, it was yours or my future real wife's turn to have the baby?"

"Hers." Both Lena and Lucy say at the same time, and that's when they both notice that neither is carrying their plastic baby boy with them.

"It was your day."

"But I gave it to you yesterday or at least I put him on Kara’s living room because I went on a date with James and I told you that I was spending the night there, so I personally went to Kara’s house because I knew you were there, so I went to drop him off!"

"But yesterday I was-" She stops there because if her memory serves her right, she was so focused on what Kara's tongue was doing rather than the couple of knocks she did hear outside to care about the fact that this probably was going to cost them their grades with Mrs. Grant.

Maybe Lucy confused her shouts of 'yes', 'yeah', 'hmm' as actual 'yes I'm going to take care of our baby' type of thing.

Her blush gives her away, and now Kara is laughing at her while Sam coaxes her to tell her what's so funny, so she tells her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Great now what?"

"Now, we have at least an hour before we have to give it to Mrs. Grant."

"Great, now I know ours in my house," Lena explains to Lucy, who nods. "Where is yours?"

"I may remember now..." Sam divulges but doesn't explain herself further until Kara is shaking her, literally shaking her for an answer. "Where Sam?!"

"It may or may not be on your house." She points to Kara to everyone's surprise.

"What?"

"We can go now. You can drive us, and we can make it back." Lena says, already grabbing her backpack and Kara's hand before said hand stops her with the sheer force she has when she stands in the same place. "Want to explain me why you were at my house?"

"Hmm not really, you guys have to go now!" Sam ushers them outside without further explanation.

Once Kara and Lena are on their way to her house, Kara realizes she doesn't know where her kid is, meaning in which room.

She hopes it's not her sister's bedroom.

"Can you text Sam to ask her where did she put our baby?" Kara pleads with her girlfriend who is already on her phone. 

"Already on it babe."

“I hope it’s not on my sister’s room, or I will kill her.” Lena chuckles until Kara swats her in the shoulder. "It’s not funny."

"It is!" Lena protests.

"Do you think it's funny when Sam flirts with your mother?"

"Ew no, forget I said anything. I still have nightmares about that."

"That's what I thought."

There's a ding on Lena's cellphone. She laughs when she sees only the purple devils on her screen and that’s all she needs to know that in fact, the baby was in Alex’s room. Lena opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, only when Kara stops and pokes her on her cheek, she realizes they were already home.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good. You on the other hand will not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we have 45 minutes left, and I'm counting on making out for 20 of those to make you forget not to kill Sam."

Kara hurries out then.

Lena only says that because she will need all the help, she can get to get Kara relaxed when Sam finally breaks the news that she's seeing her sister and if Lena and even Kara knew her well enough then they would know that it's not the only thing she's doing for her sister.

With their respective babies in place in the backseat, the 20 turned 30 minutes making out, made them almost late, almost. But they arrive with 5 minutes to spare. Lucy glares at their disheveled state while Sam grins and goes as far as hug Lena in thanks, asking in a whisper if Kara knew where the baby was to which Lena said that she didn’t. 

They ace the project, Lena proclaiming her, and Kara would be perfect mothers in the future, Lucy saying she wants at least have one kid with Lena, and Sam, Sam is happy with the time she has until Kara finds out about her and her sister. Which she catches up to when she’s in the middle of going down on her girlfriend.

She literally stops to yell, “I’m going to kill her!”

And somewhere in the distance, Lena says, ‘I’m going to kill you if you don’t finish.’


End file.
